Outdoor recreation and entertainment often includes outdoor cooking. Portable outdoor gas and charcoal grills for cooking foods outdoors are well known. In addition, where affordable and practical, permanently constructed barbeque pits are also used to prepare foods on outdoor patios or terraces. Unfortunately, while such outdoor cooking equipment and facilities are effective for cooking foods, they typically do not include suitable facilities for many other types of food preparation or for the storage of foods, utensils, and cooking supplies. For example, it is often necessary to first prepare food in an indoor kitchen before cooking the food outdoors. Many foods require maintenance at refrigerated temperatures before cooking. Such foods typically must be stored in an indoor refrigerator or an ice chest. In addition, foods that are to be prepared by cooking methods other than grilling (such as on a stovetop) must typically be prepared indoors.
Outdoor kitchens are known that enable persons to prepare meals outdoors without the need for associated indoor food preparation activities. Such outdoor kitchens often include an outdoor structure or “island” that is permanently constructed of outdoor building materials such as brick, stone, stucco, tile, wood, or the like. These outdoor kitchens may include food preparation surfaces, gas burners and associated cooking surfaces, refrigerators for cold food storage, drawers and cabinets for the storage of utensils and other articles, and the like. Unfortunately, such permanently constructed outdoor kitchens are expensive and difficult and time-consuming to construct. In addition, it is impractical to move or alter a permanently constructed outdoor kitchen to suit changing needs or preferences.
Therefore, there is a need for an outdoor kitchen that is less costly and more practical than permanently constructed outdoor kitchens. There is a need for an outdoor kitchen that is substantially portable. There also is a need for an outdoor kitchen that can be rearranged or reconfigured to suit changing needs or preferences. It is also desirable for such an outdoor kitchen to have the appearance of a permanently constructed outdoor kitchen.